Christmas
by SolitaryWolf
Summary: “Are you ready?” Xigbar roared over the noise of the vacuum cleaner. “Ready for what?” Zexion shouted back slightly scared again. “Our descent.” Christmas with the Organization - what could be better?


"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,"

"Burglars took everything, even my spouse." Axel's wit often ruined Marluxia's poem on Christmas Eve.

"Oh for crying out loud Axel. Does it have to be every year that you ruin our tradition?" Marluxia was pissed at him – as per usual.

"Tradition? The only tradition we have is to totally trash the place before Christmas gets here. You thinking we have to listen to your trollop is just part of the fun." He smiled innocently and the room couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Whatever. Look Xemnas will be back soon, we'd better get this place cleaned up."

"What's the hurry? Saïx will give ole Mansex a bit of lovin' and we'll be off the hook." Xigbar butted into Axel and Marluxia's argument.

"What was that Xigbar?" Saïx had entered the room and the atmosphere dimmed completely.

Nothing was said and Axel, Marluxia, Xigbar, Zexion and Luxord all continued 'cleaning' the room that held the giant Christmas tree in. Of all the rooms that there was in this enormous home, at Christmas, this one had to be spotless. Zexion worked quietly and wasn't usually bothered by the other's antics. He watched from afar as Axel climbed onto the vacuum cleaner and Xigbar ran round with it. Marluxia watched from the corner of the room and continued to place the tree decorations on whilst shaking his head at the stupidity of his comrades. Luxord was making a feeble attempt at putting tinsel around the mirror.

Christmas was an odd time of the year for the Organization. Zexion knew that all too well. Marluxia became very stressed around this time of year – Axel just said that he was on his period. But, obviously, Zexion knew it was something else. The only thing he could think it could be was that it was a time of the year where homes were meant to be covered in lights and tinsel and huge tress should be placed in the heart of the homes. Not this house and all of its inhabitants combined had a heart between them. Marluxia was nothing short of a perfectionist, he was very talented at what he did and enjoyed having things pretty – which was hard with Axel and Xigbar running all over the show.

Zexion had grown to rely a lot on Axel this past year; he didn't know where he would be without him now - especially during those times when people had thought it to be fun to poke fun at him. Everyone loved Axel; there was no denying it. Even Marluxia had a soft spot for him. There wasn't a single person at the school who didn't like him; even all of the teachers loved him, including the ones that didn't teach him. He got away with murder at that place and now, thanks to Axel's popularity, Zexion was finally starting to be accepted too.

These thoughts passively wandered through Zexion's mind as he picked up all the rubbish that had been left lying around and shoved it into a big, black bin liner that was slowly filling. Next thing he knew he was sat on Axel who was still sat on the vacuum cleaner that was being thrown around the room by Xigbar. To begin with Zexion was absolutely petrified. He thought for sure that they would end up colliding into a wall with the vacuum cleaner on top of them. He gripped Axel's arm very tightly and shut his eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not going to let you go. This is fun." Axel's voice whispered in Zexion's ear and he loosened his hold on him slightly. Axel must of given Xigbar some form of signal, as the minute Zexion got comfy with his position they were off. Out the room and down the ever-lasting corridor, which, at the end, held a large flight of stairs. Axel whooped and cheered as Xigbar ran faster and faster, Zexion also let a small smile appear on his face. They passed Larxene coming out of the dining room where they would eat their Christmas dinner and got a mouthful of her for nearly running her over. But they didn't care – they didn't care a lot for Larxene.

"Are you ready?" Xigbar roared over the noise of the vacuum cleaner.

"Ready for what?" Zexion shouted back slightly scared again.

"Our descent." Axel laughed and with that Xigbar gave a final spurt of energy onto the machine and hopped onto the back of it, he was holding on for dear life by the look of it.

"Ok Ax, give her all you've got!" Xigbar yelled. Axel nodded and, with his immense power over fire, launched the vacuum cleaner forwards by creating two large flames that stuck to the back of the machine. They could only be described as 'Axel's Jet Engines'. The three of them reached the end of the corridor and a descending set of stairs awaited them. With one final boost they took off and began to fly through the air. Goodness knows how the laws of physics were allowing this. Ah, they weren't.

"OOOOHHHH SHIIIIIIIIT!!!!" Axel screeched in enjoyment as they started falling slowly to their death.

"There maybe trouble ahead." Xigbar sang, "Or below."

Zexion risked a look down and saw Lex standing right where they were going to land. Oh god, they were going to kill Lex as well. Then, out of nowhere, they miraculously slowed down and gently bumped onto the floor of the foyer. What the hell?

"I think we'll need a new Hoover." Lex stated simply.

"Yeah, ooh let's get one with seats!" Axel chirped full of adrenaline.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Zexion whispered. He was as white as a Dusk.

"No your not, come here Zexy." Axel roughly pulled him into a hug and steadied his shaking body.

"Hmm… think I have a new scar." Xigbar laughed.

"Next time, a bit of warning that I need to save your asses would be nice." Xaldin appeared from behind them. So it had been him that had slowed them down. God bless that scary bastard.

Christmas had barely started and already things were kicking off. When Larxene found Axel she went mental at him and called him an irresponsible, ginger prick. So he set her coat on fire and heated up the door handle on her bedroom door so that she burned her hand every time she tried to get in. He also photocopied some pages of her diary and stuck them round the home. It was interesting to read what she had said about them all – being the only girl and all that.

When Xemnas, Vexen and Demyx arrived home with the food for tomorrow's feast things kicked off even more. Xigbar couldn't hold his tongue and made more sexual innuendo up about Xemnas and Saïx. Sparks flew between the three of them and somehow Demyx got the blame and was punished. He was often used as the scapegoat, so was Zexion once upon a time. But thanks to Axel he was no longer treated in such a manner. There was no hope for Demyx being showed the same kindness by him though. Axel's animosity towards him because of his element, water, meant that they would probably never get on. Unless of course they were to stand together against an enemy they both hated.

Zexion decided that it would be safer for him to steer clear of the kitchen, Xaldin had just walked in and he owned the kitchen. With six lances in tow, he was not to be messed with. Luxord was flitting round the hallway close to the front door; he was being abnormally impatient. He had control over time, surely he knew how long whatever it was he wanted to happen, happen. Zexion confused himself at his own thoughts. Deciding it would make more sense to ask Luxord what he was waiting for, Zexion approached the bothered looking blond.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine thank you. And yourself?" Luxord spoke very correctly and was swooned over by many a girl for it. But one in particular liked it very much. Ah, Zexion had solved his mystery.

"I'm ok thanks. Um, are you waiting for someone?"

"What would put such and idea into your head?" His British accent had been known to flutter many a girl's heart – especially Larxene's.

"You just seem to be anxious… never mind… it doesn't matter…" Zexion trailed off and wandered back into the front room where Marluxia was still perfecting the tree.


End file.
